marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Howlett
Laura Kinney, also known as X-23, is a young mutant child with the same powers as Wolverine, she is also his biological daughter. Biography ''Logan X-23 (officially designated as X23-23) is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. Her biological father was Logan, having been created with genetic DNA samples acquired by the Alkali Lake team, and thus she shared his healing factor and retractable claws; Transigen also coated her bones with adamantium. When the X-23 project was deemed a failure after the success of the X-24 project, X-23 was spirited away from Transigen by her nurse, Gabriella Lopez, who had named her Laura. Gabriella wanted to get her to North Dakota to the mutant haven known as Eden, and tried to get Logan to help them. After Gabriella was killed by the Reavers, X-23 ended up in the company of Logan and Charles Xavier on the run. As they headed north, they were constantly dogged by the Reavers and also X-24, which resulted in Xavier's death. Alone with Logan, the pair headed for North Dakota – X-23 because she believed that Eden existed, and Logan to prove that it did not. Arriving, they found a small group of children led by Rictor. Along with the other children, X-23 headed north to cross the border into Canada. They were followed by the Reavers and X-23 fought alongside Logan to protect the others. When X-24 mortally wounded Logan, X-23 killed him by shooting him with an adamantium bullet through the head. She comforted Logan as he died, then buried him. As a final testament to him, she removed the cross marking his grave and turned it on its side, creating an "X". Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' X-23 is very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, senses, retractable razor-sharp claws, an accelerated healing factor, immunity to diseases, illnesses and sickness; most of her powers were inherited from her father, Wolverine. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' X-23 has a healing factor that allows her to heal much faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman Immunity:' X-23 is immune to all types of poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. Wolverine possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. **'Immortality:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; X-23 is immortal, unable to age, die, rot, get sick, and unable of being permanently wounded, making him self-sustained. However, because she is still a child, X-23's aging will not stop until she grows into her 20's. **'Superhuman Senses:' X-23 possesses far more senses than a normal human. **'Superhuman Strength:' X-23 possesses far more strength than a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed:' X-23 possesses far more speed than a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' X-23 possesses far more stamina than a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' X-23 possesses far more durability than a normal human. **'Superhuman Endurance:' X-23 possesses far more endurance than a normal human. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' X-23 possesses far more reflexes than a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' X-23 possesses far more senses than a normal human. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' X-23 possesses far more flexibility than a normal human. **'Superhuman Dexterity:' X-23 possesses far more dexterity than a normal human. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' Unlike Wolverine, X-23 only possesses two retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each of her hands and one in each foot; Charles Xavier believes this is due her gender. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' X-23 is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, her fighting skills combined with her superhuman physical attributes, makes X-23 a formidable opponent alone in single combat; she was able to subduing multiple members of the Reavers with little effort. *'Multilingual:' X-23 is capable of fluently speaking English and Spanish. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Although X-23 has adamantium infused into her claws, it does not extend to her skeleton, making her more vulnerable for broken bones and severed limbs, although neither of these have been shown. However, X-23's accelerated healing factor, superhuman endurance, stamina and durability makes up for the lack of an adamantium skeleton. Relationships *Logan/Wolverine - Father and ally; deceased. *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Ally; deceased. *Julio Richter - Friend and ally. *Donald Pierce - Enemy; deceased. *Zander Rice - Enemy; deceased. *X-24 - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Reavers - Enemies. *Victor Creed/Sabertooth - Uncle. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 films) **''Logan'' (First appearance) - Dafne Keen and Sienna Novikov (Stunts only) Behind the scenes *Millie Bobby Brown auditioned for X-23. *Dafne Keen was 11 years old at the time of filming, and so was not allowed inside the Casino, even with all the correct shooting permits. So some shots were done with Keen on a green screen, and some scenes were shot in the actual casino with Keen's body double Cheramie Martin, who is over 18, but of a similar build to Keen. Trivia *In the comics, Laura Kinney is a mutant known as X-23 who is experimented on in an attempt to replicate what happened to Logan/Wolverine using his DNA. *In the comics, Kinney only has 2 adamantium claws, instead of three like Wolverine, though she does possess a third claw in her foot. *In the comics, X-23 is the female clone of Logan/Wolverine, however, in the film version of Logan; she is his biological daughter. Gallery ''Logan'' Logan_Teaser_Still_12.JPG Logan Teaser Still 18.JPG Logan Teaser Still 30.JPG Logan Teaser Still 35.JPG Logan Teaser Still 37.JPG Logan Teaser Still 39.JPG Logan Teaser Still 42.JPG Logan Teaser Still 47.JPG Logan Teaser Still 48.JPG Logan Teaser Still 55.JPG Logan Teaser Still 56.JPG Logan Teaser Still 57.JPG Logan Teaser Still 58.JPG Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Loganposterlaura.jpeg Logan_-_Laura-_Set_-_October_23_2016.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 5.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 3.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 11.jpg Logan-Hugh-Jackman-Wolverine.jpg Category:Wolverine characters Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Child Heroes